Divided Moon
by Rylie3
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee's feelings for each other begin to change, igniting a sudden and overwhelming passion. But what will happen when the treaty between the Vampires and Werewolves is broken by the most unlikely of them all? Jacob x Renesmee.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Rated M for a reason.

Summary: Jacob and Renesmee's feelings for each other begin to change, igniting a sudden and overwhelming passion. But what will happen when the treaty between the Vampires and Werewolves is broken by the most unlikely of them all?

I finished reading the Twilight series a couple weeks ago, and I wanted to know what happened with Jacob and Nessie, so I decided to write a little something myself. Big surprises and danger when certain people show up once again. Action, suspense, and romance, and a bit of humor mixed in at times as well. Most characters involved.

There will be more than one POV. (Mostly Jacob and Renesmee - Jacob's is my favorite. His pov will be in this chapter as well.)

**Divided Moon - CHAPTER 1**

**Renesmee's POV:**

The scent in the air was sweet, filled both with flowers and an earthy, grassy aroma. It was sunny for the first time in months, warm and perfect. Luckily, we had found a spot on the ground where the sun had done a fantastic job of drying the grass before we reclined there.

The light breeze had my hand reaching away from my Jacobs cheek to grasp the hem of my pale yellow sun dress before it flew up above my head. Maybe allowing Alice to dress me again today wasn't the best of ideas. Jeans were easier, and much more practical for a state like Washington.

There was a sudden, low grunt, and I felt the werewolf's warm fur shifting at my back. The course hairs softly tickled between my shoulder blades.

"Calm down Jacob." I said lightly, turning towards him to smile passively before my eyes trailed back to the book in my hand. "I'm not done yet."

His big nose, damp and cool, nudged my elbow, licking lightly against my skin there until I let out the slightest chuckle. I felt his stomach jolt like a hiccup behind me, knowing he always got a kick out of it when he made me laugh. He had pinpointed every ticklish spot from my head to my toes within the last seven years, my elbow being particularly sensitive.

Good thing he wasn't in a position to reach my bare feet. That was even worse.

Jacob had insisted on _changing_ for our outing. If I was going to read, he figured I might as well have a nice pillow to relax against.

He was right. The fur coat of his belly was warm in the light fall breeze, and smooth as silk against my skin.

I tucked the bottom of my dress between my legs, and pushed a few stray curls behind my ears before reaching my hand back to his warm face. I pressed my fingers lightly against his coat, willing his head back down. He rolled his deep brown eyes playfully, and rested his chin comfortably atop his large paws. I swear his lips curled up in a smirk before his eyes closed once again.

I couldn't help but smile at my protector, my friend, _my_ Jacob.

Allowing my head to lean back against his solid stomach, I inhaled deeply and my eyes began tracing the fine lines of the ruffled pages.

It only took a moment for Jacob's breathing to steady again, brought to a deep slumber along with the images I was impressing in his mind. He always slept so easily, especially when I read silently to him.

_Wuthering Heights._ My mom's copy. It was both worn and torn throughout it's entirety, but I couldn't help but adore the fact that she had loved this book so much. Each page made me smile, despite the almost insufferable characters.

It reminded me that she was the human part of me, enraptured in the romance drawn on each page. Just like her, I was capable of luring out the thrill of reading something more than once, even though I could probably recite it word for word by memory.

It was a gift, one she gave me on my seventh birthday. The year of my coming of age, when most _seventeen_ year old girls stopped growing, and began slowly aging.

(I joked with Jacob regularly about how I had aged similar to a dog.)

It wasn't strange, growing so much quicker than most others. Not to me anyway. It felt natural, like it was meant to be that way. Even barely trailing the physical age of my parents seemed like an innate course of life. There were only a few people surrounding me that appeared much older. Just grandpa Charlie, Grandma Sue, Billy, and a few others in La Push.

I really didn't know many outside of our little community. It was safer for all of us that way.

Public school hadn't been a logical option considering how swiftly I had grown. That would have been a sure fire way to draw unwanted attention to the non-humans (or part humans) living in Forks, Washington. Therefore, I was taught at home, mostly by my mom and dad.

Papaw Carlisle was very helpful too. Very intelligent. He told me I was both a child at heart, and an old soul combined.

Though I looked like a teenager - young, vibrant, full of life - and often had the mind set of an adult, there were times when I still felt very much like a child.

Uncle Emmit's outlook of me was a good example. He found most of the things I did hilarious. Considering my short time in the world, I guess I was always finding something new to marvel at. Even the most tedious things seemed to capture my utmost attention - similar to a child.

Aunt Rosalie was another good example of someone who made me feel more like a toddler than anything else. I think I grew too fast for her liking. If it were up to her, I probably would have looked like a two year old forever. Though I was perfectly capable of doing most things on my own, she insisted that I needed help with just about everything. She was the one who treated me most like a child - brushing my waist length curls for me to make sure every strand was in place. It annoyed me a little, I had to admit.

I was like my mom that way, never wanting to fix all the tiniest imperfections, never caring much about my own physical beauty. Actually, I was so used to seeing beautiful beings that it was difficult to judge what was beautiful and what wasn't by that alone.

Rosalie, though she was physically flawless, and I loved her dearly, was not the most beautiful person I knew by far.

Maybe this lovely creature I was leaning against took that position.

I smelled the storm approaching before the darkened clouds were visible in the sky, but it was still a bit disappointing. Page 136 was when the first tiny droplet of rain left a small darkened circle against the damaged paper. I closed the book quickly, hiding it underneath the protection of my arm.

"Jacob?" I shook him lightly.

One eye popped opened towards me, and he grumbled heavily, stretching out his long limbs.

He stood, much taller than me, and I climbed up his large shoulder blades, resting in between them, and grabbing two large chunks of fur between my thin fingers. I hugged him to me as he ran, the warmth of his coat like a shield, balancing against the cool droplets of moisture falling against my ashen skin.

His teeth grasped the black sweat pants he had hanging from a tree limb when he transformed earlier that day.

I wasn't supposed to watch him change, for obvious reasons. Reasons that made my face flush a deep shade of crimson, and my lips curve into an embarrassed, silly smile.

I felt something... different. While my feelings for my family were the same, what I felt for Jacob seemed to have changed, at the same time strengthening as well.

Of course I was fully aware of what my future had in store for me. I didn't just accept that Jacob and I basically belonged together. Actually, I embraced it because I loved him. Always have. Only now, it trapped me, gave me silly goose bumps, and sent chills up my spine. He had always lingered in my thoughts, but never in a way that made my knees weaken beneath my light weight.

I was physically just as strong as any vampire, but he suddenly made me feel very fragile, breakable. For a time, I wondered if I were allergic to him. Wouldn't that be ironic? Though, that wouldn't have made sense either. I had never been sick a day in my life.

I felt something strange in my chest, and my stomach whenever Jacob was in human form. Something I had never felt before, like an ache of sorts. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, but it was genuinely frustrating since I didn't know exactly what to do about it. It froze me in place, and made my heart leap in my chest.

Daddy kept smiling at me in a funny way recently as well. Maybe I should ask him about that.

I climbed off Jake's back when we reached the house. He tilted his large head to let me know he would be right back. I cringed lightly through a smile when he licked across my cheek, leaving a trail of slobber behind on my skin. There was a low grumble as he laughed and ran back into the woods before I had the chance to pummel him.

I ran inside, finding both my mom, Bella, and Aunt Rosalie in the living room. The TV was on, but neither seemed to be paying much attention to it whenever I walked into the room.

"Hey sweetheart!"

"Hi mom. Hi Rosie."

Rosalie immediately made a fuss over my appearance. Scrutinizing the wild way my hair was stretching out in a long damp wave of electricity from Jacobs fur. Again, she treated me like a toddler, which I didn't really mind this time. I felt kind of half and half right now anyway, caught somewhere in between.

"Where is everybody?" I asked Bella as Rosalie slid her icy fingers through my tangled hair.

"Jasper went shopping with Alice. Carlisle is at the hospital, and Esme is helping your grandpa and Sue decorate the old house, thank god!"

My laugh was muted slightly by the knot forming in my throat as I waited for Jake to come inside. I was barely capable of listening past, _'Jasper went shopping....'_

"And Emmit is with Edward upstairs." Rosalie added, giving up on my hair after a few minutes when it refused to cooperate with her efforts.

I sat on the couch after that, but my impatience caused me to stand again within a matter of seconds. I could feel both of their eyes on me intensely. My obvious anxiety was amusing to them.

I could hear daddy upstairs, his light, husky chuckle reaching my ears as if he were just across the room. He knew what I was thinking, as always. I may as well fill my mom in on it as well. "Does your stomach feel strange when Jacob is around?"

Stupid question. I know. My words had trouble being completely rational lately.

"Mine does." Rosalie made a face of disgust, before pinching her fingertips to the bridge of her nose.

Bella tilted her head towards her, smiling impatiently. "Be nice."

My aunt shrugged and smiled at me. I had to chuckle at that.

My mom cupped her hands around my cheeks. "No." She answered, still smiling as if she knew a secret that she wished for me to figure out on my own. "But, my stomach does feel strange when your father is around."

She winked at me. My head tilted on it's own accord, dripping damp spirals over my right eye. It made sense, considering the promise that I would marry Jacob one day. Still, it felt so different than before. I could figure it out on my own, but I desperately wanted someone to tell me straight out what I should do.

"Do you feel silly? Does it make it more difficult to speak out loud?"

I had so many ridiculous questions.

It must have been a funny thing to ask because she laughed, and so did Rosalie. I was glad that Emmit wasn't around at that moment to laugh at me as well. - Oh wait... I thought too soon. He was laughing hysterically upstairs with Edward.

"It used to." Mom answered, rolling her eyes up the stairs and raising a cautious eyebrow. "Shut it boys!"

"Is there a cure?" The question bubbled from my mouth like it was filled with dish detergent.

Again, it must have been an amusing thing to ask. I grinned at them both as they burst into another small chuckle. I had to admit, my sudden lack of editing was pretty funny.

"Do you want a cure, baby?"

I thought for a minute, remembering the last time I saw Jacob in his human form. I felt very much like a woman when I pictured his dark skin, the tight muscles beneath them, and the way his long midnight hair occasionally fell into his chocolate brown eyes.

I couldn't wipe the smile from my face after that. My head shook. Words didn't seem entirely necessary at that moment, and I rarely spoke when there wasn't the need - or in this case, when I couldn't find eligible words.

"She can't even talk." Rosalie smirked, raising one curious, blonde eyebrow.

"That's because Nessie is the perfect woman!" Emmit was in my peripheral view, suddenly getting smacked upside the head by Rosalie.

My breathing paused for a moment. I could hear Jacob coming up the steps out front. A human musk filled my eager senses, and I turned quickly, just in time to see him walking through the front door.

He smiled at me as he tilted his head, grabbing his long black hair - I encouraged him to grow - in a strangle hold and pouring the excess moisture onto the welcome mat by the front door.

My face almost hurt from the fire swarming in my cheeks when Jacob's lips curled up at me like that.

"Oh, oops! I should have done that outside." He mumbled, staring down at the pool of water beside his feet. Within a couple seconds he had run to the linen closet and grabbed a towel to mop up the spill.

"Maybe you should have stayed outside. Wet dog smells worse than dead blood." Rosalie rolled her eyes, but she never turned away from the television screen to notice how he wrinkled his nose or tightened the muscles in his upper arms.

"Hey Rosie, why did the blonde take her new scarf back to the department store?" Jacob strolled by - towering over me - and affectionately pressed his large hand against the small of my back. I bit my lip lightly in response while roughly twisting the promise bracelet he had given me for my first Christmas around my fingertips.

I was fidgeting. It seemed like a strange reaction to his touch. I hadn't seen my mom fidget around my dad before, though she was full vampire now. I supposed fidgeting was a human trait.

I calmed a bit when I felt her cool hand drape over top mine. My eyes flickered over to her. She smiled warmly and leaned over to my ear to whisper low enough to ensure even a werewolf didn't hear, "Calm down, sweetheart. You're poor heart is going to give out."

My eyes widened in response. Times like these, I wish I didn't have a heartbeat at all.

Still annoyed, Rosalie didn't respond to Jacob's teasing. Not even when he bend down to her eye level, not two inches from her face to finally complete his joke. "Because it was too tight!"

He threw both hands up in the air in triumph. I heard my mom chuckling to my side. "Good one Jake."

Emmit was nearly rolling on the floor, but he stopped instantly when Rosalie shot him an angry grimace. He cleared his throat quickly after that, "Not funny wolf-man."

Jacob bowed, being the star of his own one-man show, "Thank you, Bella... Yes, it was Emmit."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Heard that one already."

"Heard it, or done it?" Jacob teased, smiling relentlessly. "Because those are two entirely different things, princess."

I would have laughed too if my mind hadn't been preoccupied. My focus had fallen away from their teasing rather quickly. Instead I was staring at my Jacob, entranced by the fact that I wanted to touch him, desperately. Not just his face, but his arms and chest, and stomach too. The bare, bronzed skin seemed to be inviting me with an open palm and curved fingers. Yet, I was far too nervous to allow my hands, or any other part of me, to advance in his direction. Even when his hand trailed down the length of my hair, I felt both a tug towards him, and a strong pull to get as far away as possible.

How did that make any sense?

My arms folded across my chest, a bit frustrated, and I didn't move an inch. I had to figure out how he was provoking such a reaction from me so I could get him back for it.

"Not funny, Nessie?"

My name snapped me out of my stupor. It took a moment to register his question. He must have thought I was angry at him for something. There was a slight pout on his full lips, as if my approval was all that really mattered.

I smiled widely, unable to hold it back, and nodded my head in response. My words were suddenly lost, buried in the back of my mind. The hidden place where neither his face nor his body was clouding my sensible thoughts. My cheeks warmed a bit under his perusing gaze, especially when his pout gave birth to a wide set of pearly white teeth.

"Jacob Black." I turned to see my dad walking down the stars. As usual he made a beeline to my mom, wrapping his long hands around her shoulders. Afterwards, he leaned towards me, wrapping one hand behind my head and kissing below my hairline. "Hi baby."

"Hey daddy."

"Hey Edward." Jacob greeted, lifting one hand into the air to gesture a wave.

It was curious how Edward seemed to be staring at Jake at that moment, almost as if to reprimand him.

"Don't start that fatherly eye with me." Jacob protested, obviously nervous as his hands left me and began frantically searching for invisible pockets, "I get enough of that at home."

I couldn't help but wonder what Jake could have been thinking to merit such a look. Another moment passed and Edward's golden flecked eyes flickered over to me again. This time he was smiling, but he didn't seem all that amused. I wondered if it was a facade. Was he disappointed in my thoughts?

"Did you have fun with Jacob today?" He asked it as if he wished for me to replay what we had done in my head. Bella elbowed him in the gut, and he laughed playfully before his lips pressed against her cheek. "I'm only teasing, love."

'_Of course! I always have fun with my Jacob, daddy!'_

He winked at me, and I heard a low grunt coming from my side when I placed my palm to his cheek to show him my day. It amused my mom when we had our own little silent conversations. Edward loved it.

"Sure, sure." Jacob rolled his eyes at the approving - almost thankful - grin my dad tossed his way. He then threw his arm around my shoulder. "I have to get moving. Sam is calling me."

"Already?" Did my voice have to drip with desperation? I felt _very_ human sometimes.

He seemed to like it when I reached up to him, standing on my tip toes to touch his cheek to the palm of my hand. I was reminding him of the promise he made to watch a movie with me.

A wide smile overwhelmed his lips. He pulled my hand from his face, entangling his large fingers with my small ones, and placed a kiss in my palm. "I'll be back later, Nessie. You know I'm here every night. Soon you'll be so tired of me you'll have to lock me outside."

I shook my head immediately. Was he crazy?!

"Good." He laughed, leaning so close to my ear that his hot breath echoed off my already crimsoned cheek. "I would just break through a window anyway."

I bit my lip again.

"Later guys, ladies... dumb blondes."

"Go die." Rosalie responded, feigning excitement in her tone.

Jacob kissed my forehead again, and walked toward the door. My head tilted to better observe the curve of his back, his narrow waist, and the lean muscles of his broad shoulders.

I smiled.

"Bye, my Jacob." I called, the same way I called to him every time he was forced to leave me for whatever reason.

Again, he smiled, and winked at me before walking out the door. "I'll be back before you know it, my Nessie."

And, he always was.

**Jacob's POV:**

She smelled sweet again today. Not the disgusting vampire sweet, but something like a garden of flowers, or rich honeycomb. I'd been noticing it more and more lately. The scent of a child had leaked away and blossomed into something very desirable, very... feminine.

We all know what _that_ means...

'_Ugh! _'My Jacob, My Nessie.'_ Get your head out of the gutter! It's disgusting!'_

'_Oh, shut it Leah!' _Seth argued. '_You're more of a baby than Renesmee! Why don't you grow up already!'_

He was only about a mile behind me as I sniffed my way towards Sam and the rest of the pack's scent.

'_What's the drill? You guys heard from Sam?'_ I tried to ignore Leah's pigheadedness as always. What I did, or how I felt about _my_ Nessie was my own business.

'_There's just some strange scent coming from the Westside. We're all going to check it out.'_ Seth answered._ 'You doing okay Jake?'_

'_Yeah. Why?'_

At first there was no answer, and I knew immediately what he was referring to. I could practically smell the smile on his face.

'_She's really gotten... cute.'_

I grunted out loud at that_. 'She's always been cute.' _I didn't mean to think that, but his description was such an understatement it was laughable.

'_You're both perverted.'_ Leah added her unwanted two scents. I heard her galloping paws racing ahead of me.

'_Leah, I love you. I really do. I really hope you imprint with someone spectacular one day. You deserve to be happy. But please, for crying out loud, give it a rest.''_

Seth had quickly become one of my favorite people on the planet. _'Thanks Seth.'_

'_Sir, yes sir!'_

Good kid, that Seth... Well, I guess he wasn't really a kid anymore either. This non aging/aging too fast stuff was really throwing me off.

Sam was right. Something was off. Once we arrived on the Westside I could smell something odd. It was both slightly familiar, and vile. I almost had to hold my breath to keep from gagging at the intensity of the awful scent.

'_Good lord!'_ Leah stumbled around like she were about to pass out, _'What the hell died?'_

_'Strange isn't it?'_ Sam and three others walked out from the shadow of the woods. I had gotten pretty good at ignoring Leah's thoughts whenever Sam was around anymore, thank god. _'We attempted to track the scent farther west but it ended abruptly not half a mile from the stream.'_

Curious. Embry was with Sam, and usually he could track a scent this strong, no problem. How can it just disappear like that?

_'An eagle maybe?'_ It was the only thing I could think of. _'Or some other kind of bird. It could have picked up whatever this god-awful smell belongs to before it flew away.'_

What a long shot! I felt like an idiot even suggesting it, but what else could it be?

_'No, you're not an idiot, Jake. I checked the same thing myself, but the scent didn't reach off the ground.' _Embry tilted his head to the forest floor, his nose dusting carefully through the trampled leaves where the scent was the strongest. I cringed. _'There was this stench, and then the air was suddenly fresh. It didn't go up, down, North, South, East, or further West.'_

_'Sure, sure. I get it.' _Nessie had a way of altering my concentration a little bit, but not so much that I needed everything spelled out for me.

'_You sure?'_ The low grumble of Seth chuckling behind me didn't help. I must have allowed that thought to slip by accident. Even Leah laughed.

_'We all go through it, Jake.'_ Embry offered.

_'You haven't imprinted on anyone, Embry. How would you know?'_ It didn't offend him. All Embry cared about was being a werewolf and keeping his mom happy without knowing anything about the wolf part. Imprinting on anyone would probably be more of an inconvenience than anything.

His large shoulders shrugged,_ 'I assume.'_

_'We'll keep a sharp eye out. There's no reason to think there's any danger here as of yet. Sound good, Jacob?'_

I could have kissed Sam for changing the subject back to the more pressing issue here... Okay, not kiss him, but I was grateful._ 'Definitely. Though I think we should take turns making rounds just to be safe. If there's any danger to Ness-'_

Crap! I was doing this to myself. I could still feel the enticing curves of her back against my fur from earlier for crying out loud. It was incredibly distracting.

'_Seriously Jacob! Try considering since Charlie married my mom that I might think of Renesmee as my niece! Could you please stop being a guy for five seconds!' _Leah complained.

I growled in irritation, but she was right. I hadn't thought of that.

'_Doesn't make Nessie any less attractive to him though Leah.'_ Seth laughed._ 'You know what it's like being a guy now too remember?'_

'_Being attracted to my niece, or any other female for that matter is not something I signed up for. Control your damn thoughts when we're changed will you please!?'_ Leah grunted, and stepped around the pack. Everyone laughed at that.

Sam had remained silent for a moment while we all tried to focus again. He spoke again when our thoughts had silenced, _'I will circle tonight. We will switch off in the morning. Agreed?'_

'_Sure, sure.'_ I concurred,_ 'Sounds like a plan.'_

...

As promised, I came back to watch a movie with Nessie. She lit up similar to how Bella used to when I walked through the door. Like I was her warm sun.

It made me laugh when her arms flew around my waist in a tight welcome. The breath left me for a minute. I forgot how strong she was. She was still so small.

"Let up Nessie, honey. Good lord!" I laughed.

Her arms dropped, and she chuckled. "Cry baby."

My eyes trailed, inevitably, from her sweet face to the incredible crimson red tank top that clung to her body like a second skin. The soft mounds of her breasts barely peaked above the neckline, but it was certainly enough to notice.

I already poured love out of my veins for this girl. This physical/animal attraction was so new compared to the already imprinted love I had in my soul. I new I would lust for her one day, but still... I may very well burst into flames at some point in the near future.

'_Lord have mercy on my perverted soul.'_

I kissed her forehead so I was forced into looking at her hair instead of her chest. - _Was that Edward I heard growling in the other room?_

When she pressed her hand to my face, I saw an image that made me absolutely hysterical for a good, full minute. Nessie was on her tip toes, bent over with her entire top half buried in the hood of Rosalie's brand new Corvette convertible. She yanked out the drivetrain, holding it up like a victory.

Go figure, I did rub off on her.

"You building a car now?"

"I'm making mine faster!" She exclaimed, eyes wide with excitement. "And before you ask, I don't want your help. I can do it myself, but you can watch me if you want."

I laughed again. "Sure, sure. And I'll keep my mouth shut when you attach it to the wrong gauge too."

"It will be perfect!" She argued. "You just wait to take a spin in my classic Chevrolet Chevelle when it tops 130!"

Nessie. Is. The. Perfect. Girl.

I dodged a few blows from the blondie - holding back another fit of laughter - as we made our way into the living room, my hands entangled tightly with the little mechanic leading the way.

What was this, family night? The entire Cullen clan was present. I adamantly refused to look Edward in the eyes even though I felt his gaze burning into my skin like Cyclops.

"Hey Jacob!" Everyone shouted in unison as if they had prepared beforehand.

"Hey. So where's the popcorn?"

Only Nessie and Bella laughed at my joke. The rest just smiled politely, and Rosalie rolled her eyes. Eh, it wasn't all that funny anyway.

"Are you hungry, Jacob?" Esme asked, a hopeful smile on her lips.

Hmm, actually...

"I don't want to be a burden." My stomach growled as if it heard the cue.

"Nonsense!" She laughed, stepping up from the couch to make her way into the connecting kitchen. "Who will eat it if not you? Nessie isn't much for human food either. It would go bad just sitting here."

She was already throwing recipes around in her head, I could tell. "Uh, yeah. Thanks Esme." That woman was way too sweet. It almost made me uncomfortable.. If she wasn't so great.

What _really_ made me uncomfortable was the movie choice. I was outnumbered 8-2 between classic "Rambo," and "Titanic."

These vampires were pansies! How the hell did "Titanic" overrule "Rambo"?!

"Emmit?" Seriously! Even Nessie agreed with my choice. "What do you have to say for yourself, man?"

He shrugged, and smirked.

"The guys have a thing for Kate Winslet." Alice chuckled, staring up at Jasper mischievously, and pursing her lips. "You know I'm right!"

He smiled at her adoringly, and placed his hand on her knee.

I wondered why we hadn't just asked Alice what we were watching instead of taking a vote in the first place. Oh yeah, because my vote wouldn't have been counted - not that it mattered.

All was forgiven when Nessie's hand trapped mine, and she yanked me to the love seat in the corner. I sat down - more like fell down - and she crawled into my lap. She took both of my arms and placed them around her slender shoulders before settling against my chest.

It wasn't unusual for her to sit on me like that. She'd been doing it since she was born. Still, under her light weight, I was having a hard time finding my breath.

Edward was chuckling silently. I could see his shoulders twitching up and down. Bella snapped some narrowed eyes at him, and he stopped pretty quick after that. He wouldn't be laughing for long anyway. I was just waiting for my thoughts to wander into inappropriate territory again.

"You can go ahead and start the movie Carlisle!" Esme called from the other room, "I'm about done."

"You sure, sweetheart?"

"Positive."

The moment the lights were out and the movie began, I noticed the warmth of Nessie's breath against my chest. It surprised me, considering my skin felt like fire to most people. Nothing should make me feel warmer than I already did, but Nessie somehow seemed to pull it off effortlessly. It sent shutters down my spine, and made my knees buckle together.

Out of absolutely nowhere, she playfully nipped the side of my neck. She didn't break the skin like she did when she was younger. But the feel of her teeth against my flesh was enough to make the hairs on my forearms stand straight up, like an electric current just jolted through my entire body.

Reflexively, I jumped in my seat, laughing awkwardly at myself. "Nessie!"

"You two are entirely too weird." Rosalie commented. She smiled at her niece, before glaring at me. I knew her mention of 'weird' was edited for my Nessie's sake.

When Nessie pulled away, she was giggling, her wide eyes squinting with two adorable dimples painted across her porcelain face. "I'm just teasing you." She whispered softly, her breath tingling my ear.

She had no idea what she was doing to me.

Claire, the young girl Quil imprinted with, was now... nine. _Nine years old._ He most certainly did not think of her the way I now thought of my Nessie.

It was hard to make sense of it until I was actually looking at her. Yes, she had definitely grown. And I was absolutely, 100 percent possitive that she was the most beautiful creature to have ever walked the planet.

God, those chocolate eyes, spiraled with thick black lashes coating heavily against both top and bottom lids. And her long curls, so soft and inviting that I found my fingers entangled in her locks regularly. She looked so much like her mother, and yet so much more appealing to me that I had long forgotten my desire to be with Bella that way. I saw the bloodsuc- I mean, _Edward_ in there too, but those features were easily concealed by just being Renesmee.

Inheriting the perfect physical attributes of her particular parents didn't seem quite so fair to all the other females in the world, and far more than fair to me. How the hell did I get so lucky?

But she was seven years old! Sure, sure. That meant she was fully grown in her own right, but having a dozen other werewolves thoughts in my head over the matter wasn't helping my case. Particularly Leah. If I heard, _'You're a pedophile,'_ one more time, I swear I was going to swallow her head.

Personally, I didn't have a problem with the fact that Renesmee was very young. She had reached her peak age, and my brain had switched from _'overprotective friend'_ to _'please dear god make me stop looking at her low cut top before her dad hears what I'm thinking right now.'_

Oops, too late! Edward was definitely giving me the evil eye. I shrugged, and clenched my teeth together tightly. _'Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.' _What else could I say? These feelings were more than overwhelming.

Edward's disapproval of my male instincts were easily forgotten when I felt Nessie curl up against my chest as if she were a tiny kitten. My arm tightened reflexively around her waist. I wanted her closer, every beautiful inch of her.

She was still my little Nessie. The innocent little girl that pulled my hair and giggled when I scrunched my nose in mock pain, or yanked and pulled at my cheeks like putty. That Nessie just grew up, very fast I might add. Sure, sure, I wanted to protect her more than anything else in this world. Only now, I was feeling she may need protection... from _me_.

It seemed imprinting was much more powerful than I had expected.

* * *

To be continued...

Feel free to review if you please! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

I keep forgetting just how strong imprinting is supposed to be! My god, how do you even describe that stuff? lol. Anyway, thanks so much for the nice reviews. I appreciate them greatly. :)

Things pick up _a lot_ starting in this chapter. More Edward and Bella in the next chapter, along with Jacob and Nessie too of course.

Please enjoy!

****

Divided Moon - CHAPTER 2

Renesmee's POV:

I took in a deep breath when I entered Alice's room. She was sitting in front of her mirror, her porcelain skin shimmering with the morning sun. She probably heard me come in, but I knew she hadn't seen it play out in her mind. It seemed like the older I got, and the more Jacob was around me, the more difficult my future was to see.

Her lofty glass-panel window was open, allowing the gentle breeze to flow inside. The violet curtains swept into the air in a slow motion that had me craving to wrap up in them. It reminded me of playing hide and seek with my Jacob. - Our sense of smell always betrayed our hideouts.

"Good morning, Nessie!" Alice greeted excitedly, and then gracefully stood to dance her way over to me. I couldn't help but smile. She was always so fluent, and yet she maintained such a childlike innocence that made her company a bit addictive.

"Hi Alice."

She was wearing slight heals. Since I was already a good inch or two shorter than her, I stood on my tip toes when she stopped in front of me. At that point we were eye level with one other, and I smiled.

She took one of my hands in both of hers, smiling widely as if she knew what I was there for before I opened my mouth. Either way, I allowed my thoughts to drip like a leaky faucet into her mind.

She pursed her lips, and stepped back as she observed me from head to toe. I made the most serious adult face I could, lifted chin and all, and she chuckled.

"I'd say you look about sixteen, Nessie. You're just small is all. Looking young is a good thing."

I smiled. "Thanks Alice." Jacob was sixteen when he stopped aging too. Though, his impressive height made him appear a bit older.

"That couldn't have been all you wanted though." The disappointment broke in her voice almost as much as it did with the pout of her pretty lips. Her eyes narrowed curiously for a moment. Even without her visions, she still seemed to have a sixth sense about me.

"It's not." I admitted, laughing a bit at her cute expression. "I want to pick out an outfit of my own."

"Oh!" Her grin quickly returned, "Well come on!" She led me by the hand to her closet, and opened it like we were entering into a grand ballroom.

Her particular closet never failed to amaze me. Piles and piles of beautiful attire lay neatly folded on the shelves, with even more layers hanging according to color on racks.

"You are welcome to whatever you want, little Nessie. And since you're just a little bit smaller than me, it wouldn't take but a second to clip things into place."

I gazed into her closet for a long time, eyes wide with wonder. How did she accumulate so much stuff? I began running my fingers over a few soft fabrics simply to indulge in the texture, from costly, smooth silks to simple denim.

"Actually," I tilted my head, and smiled, just waiting for the exact reaction I had predicted, "Would you mind taking me shopping Alice? Please?"

For about half a second, she paused... and then she lit up like a Christmas tree.

* * *

**Jacob's POV:**

"I don't want to talk about it."

_Calm down. Calm down. Calm down._

My eyes closed in concentration. I was furious. Downright seething that neither Bella or Edward thought it was necessary to inform me of Nessie's little outing with Alice.

_'She's in good hands.'_ They said. _'Alice will take good care of her.' _They said.

I could strangle both of them!

Now I was stuck in La Push, barely maintaining human form with a few others from the pack. Waiting. If the sand between my toes could possibly be ground into smaller grains, I had done it.

"She'll be fine, Jake! Her skin is barely even breakable. How do you think Quil, Sam and I feel having actual_ human_ females to worry about?"

Jared had a point. Still, my head hurt, and my hands were shaking. I was worthless for anything but worry and rage until she was back home or, better yet, in La Push with me.

"It's too dangerous for someone like her. What if she touches someone's hand or something, and gives them one of her memories?" That was far from the worst thought in my head. "Or what if that smell in the woods belongs to something dangerous? You never know what's out there!"

I had already planned on recruiting Edward to make the hike with me to Westside in the morning. Something about that was so familiar, and revolting it made my muscles tighten all over my body.

"I think it's nice you're so worried about her." Seth said, shrugging his wide shoulders. "You love her. I wish I'd hurry up and imprint already. I don't even understand that kind of devotion yet."

I looked at him, noticing his gaze was locked on the ground as if he expected to be made fun of for his comment. Eh, I don't think any of us could do it, not even Embry.

"You sure you want this heartache?"

He nodded and smiled, "Absolutely."

I sighed out a growl of irritation, finally calming down a bit. I wouldn't change a damn thing either. It was purely disgusting.

Renesmee was my world, and everything else was like a black hole, barely even existent. My other half, my soul mate,_ the one_.. All the things only fools were said to believe in, Nessie was the definition of that to me.

Even the scent of the ocean drew out little memories of us building the most sloppy, ridiculous sand castles you've ever seen - in the rain. She was still about half the size she was now, and had the time of her life playing in that mucky crap. I'd never heard someone giggle so much.

Unfortunately, my memories quickly took on a mind of their own. I started imagining Nessie full grown and in an itsy bitsy bikini. I was there with her, and we were making out like nobody's business on top of those terrible sand castles...

My hand dragged down my face, and I shook off that thought as quickly as my mind would allow. I think I need a mental evaluation.

"Earth to Jake!"

My eyes popped to the side to see Seth, Embry, Quil, and Jared staring at me. Seth was laughing, and the rest of them were grinning at me like I was an idiot.

"If you're busy fantasizing, we can come back later." Embry teased.

I had a sudden urge to rip out Quil's engine and launch it at my friend's head, but I dismissed it.

"Come on man." Jared interjected, punching Embry on the shoulder. "It's pretty potent stuff. Give the guy a break."

"Yeah. I guess I'll be dealing with the same thing when Claire is older. That's going to be so strange." Quil shrugged. He seemed completely content that she was still too young to pine over.

I envied him.

"Sorry man. You're just the easy target." Embry smacked my shoulder before leaning against Quil's truck at my side.

I felt my eyebrow raise threateningly as my eyes skimmed in his direction. "Sure, sure. No worries. I just can't wait until it's your turn." I mumbled.

I didn't care who teased me or whatever. I had a one track mind to love and protect Nessie, and that was all there was to it. Her happiness was mine, point blank. And she wasn't with me to protect at that moment so I was just going to have to be a bit feeble-minded for a while.

"Hey! Hey! Watch it!" Quil shrieked. "You guys are gonna tip my ride!"

Embry and I stood straight. Sure enough, the truck crashed back into the sand, bouncing on the wheel a bit before it was firmly planted back on the ground. Quil took in a deep breath of relief.

"Sorry Quil."

Sam came up from the bushes, a calm look on his face. I guessed nothing else had been found to connect to that revolting smell in the woods yet.

He yanked me aside before I even had the chance to acknowledge his presence.

"Let's walk."

I was taken back. What was up his sniff hole? I couldn't remember doing anything stupid recently.

"Emily is worried about you."

_Emily?_

"Why?"

"Because you do not smile unless Renesmee is around. You and Quil are special cases, having been imprinted with your future mates since they were very young. I thought, to make Emily happy, that I would talk to you about it."

I wondered if this was as uncomfortable for him as it was for me. Probably. But he'd already had a front seat to every humiliating thought passing my mind, so what the hell?

"It's not even like a hormone-driven lust or anything stupid like that. I just want... I dunno... to be a part of her I guess."

Sam laughed. Strange how I just realized he was usually only smiling or laughing when Emily was around too. My god, I was turning into Sam.

"It's much more than that though." He offered, understanding me perfectly.

I nodded and sighed heavily. "It's... It's like the world is literally tipped on it's scale to revolve around Renesmee. I feel like an overprotective big brother, or best friend gone overboard. Always have. If nothing else existed, I wouldn't care as long as she's okay."

"But?"

I cleared my throat, staring down at the tiny pebbles of sand beneath my bare feet. "But, I want to be... more."

"Obviously." He laughed again.

Sam was never much of a big talker.

"That's not even fair! You imprinted with Emily when she was already old enough for you to think of her romantically." I didn't mean to shout. Maybe I was a bit more frustrated than I realized. "How do you tell a girl you've cared for since infancy that you would rather be her lover than her big brother?"

Sam patted my back and shrugged his shoulders. "You let nature run it's course. What's the worst that could happen if Renesmee doesn't want to love you that way?"

I thought for a minute. The epiphany hit me like a brick to the head. Sam was absolutely right. The worst that would happen is things would continue like they are now, like they have always been. Sex wasn't the issue at all, it was something much deeper than that. A longing to be with Nessie in every possible way. That didn't mean that my world would crash if our relationship didn't progress the way I had hoped.

Nessie would still be okay. So I would still be okay.

There was a bit of relief that came with that realization, and I found myself chuckling from it. "I think we just had a brother moment."

He was smiling again as I fluttered my eyes at him. "Good, now go home."

"Home? Why?"

"You're father is having the pack over for dinner along with Charlie and Sue." He lunged his big hand into my back hard enough to make me stumble forward, "Renesmee is there waiting for you."

* * *

**Renesmee's POV:**

I could smell it. The scent was overpowering enough to make my eyes water. If it wouldn't be offensive, I probably would have squeezed my fingertips to my nostrils to block it out completely. Even then, I could taste it in the air when I inhaled through my mouth.

Dinner with Charlie, Sue and Billy was always quite challenging. Forcing down human food was just about as appealing as swallowing a mouth full of sand. Thankfully, Billy was understanding enough to coat my spaghetti in a special sort of sauce - meatless, pure, thick, slightly darker than Ragu.

"Thank you very much, Billy." I whispered while Charlie was too busy watching the game on TV to notice.

Of course, Grandpa Charlie would _never_ see me drinking blood... that he was aware of.

Billy smiled widely, and wrapped his arm around my waist as he stirred the dark liquid - very few noodles - in a small bowl. I was petite enough to not have to lean down very much to return his embrace.

"You're quite welcome." He flicked his head back, motioning towards grandpa, "Better not give the old man a heart attack."

I nodded in agreement. Billy was so used to these strange occurrences with me around, not to mention the Protector's of La Push. Charlie and Sue were still on a need to know basis, though she knew much more about Werewolves than grandpa did. Giving birth to a pair of them, it was a bit more necessary.

I was still quite a mystery to them.

"Nessi! Did you hear that? Patriot's - three to one!"

I smiled from his excitement. Momma told me how much happier he'd seemed since I was born and him and Sue got together. His wife of four years now was reclining on the arm rest at his side, leaning her head against his shoulder similar to a newlywed human - or a vampire's mate.

He deserved happiness, and I adored how overwhelmingly contagious it was to see him that way.

I walked up behind him, amused by the way his hand flailed in the air after a touchdown. My hand cupped his cheek from behind the recliner, sending him nothing but an image the last game we watched together.

The Patriot's didn't win that one.

"No, no, no. This is their game. You'll see."

I stood in front of him, locking my hands behind my back and shrugging. I tried not to smile, but a grin peaked through my failed effort anyway.

Sue chuckled. She has seen this before.

"Ten bucks." I bargained.

His eyes narrowed, observing me closely, and he smirked. "Twelve."

"Fifteen."

"Twenty!"

"Deal!" My arm jetted forward, and he shook my hand without a seconds hesitation.

My mischievous smile must have given me away because he paused not a moment later, looking at me in disbelief that he had fallen for my bluff... again.

"You asked Alice didn't you?"

I nodded enthusiastically, and laughed. "Did you expect anything less?" I was astounded, really!

He smirked, attempting to ignore me now. "It could change. It could change."

Sue patted his back and sighed with a smile, "You keep telling yourself that, babe."

How soothing their presence was together. Poor grandpa. I wish I could show him what I really was.

I looked down, instead of watching the television. My fingers played against the intricate weaving of Jacob's 'promise ring' surrounding my wrist. To this day it fascinated me. I would ask him to teach me how to braid like that one day.

While attempting not to gag from the overwhelmingly unpleasant aroma surrounding me, something else caught my senses.

_Jacob. _He was here.

I glanced towards the door. It was barely five seconds later that it opened.

Jacob crossed through the kitchen and over to me with two big strides, grinning from ear to ear. I barely even got a chance to get a good look at him before I felt his arms surrounding both my shoulders and yanking me to him in a tight bear hug.

"Ah! Jacob! You're smothering me!" I laughed.

His lips touched my forehead, feeling almost as if they would blister human skin, and he smoothed my hair. It wasn't until then that I realized I hadn't seen him in almost 24 hours, and he looked absolutely ecstatic to see me as well. A bit relieved too.

"How's it going, Nessi?" He asked, paying only attention to me, as if everyone else in the house wasn't really even there.

I nodded twice.

"Hmm, well," His eyes trailed down from my head to my toes, inspecting my new wardrobe. "Heard you went _shopping_."

I nodded again, this time smiling excitedly. He would notice my new clothes.

My smile diminished the moment a wave of seriousness crossed his expression, and he took my cheeks in his hands. "You should have told me where you were going."

He didn't notice in the way I had hoped.

I ignored the ice in his tone - also ignoring my disappointment - and touched his cheek to tell him I was sorry. I should have told him first. It was sweet of him to worry.

After he nodded, I saw the slightest of smiles reappearing, and decided to change the subject immediately. "Charlie owes me twenty bucks!" I shot grandpa a smirk.

"Not yet kiddo!"

Jacob grunted in a way that I was sure to notice our conversation was nowhere near over. At the same time, though, he sighed and draped his arm around my shoulder. "You do look gorgeous, Nessie."

My smile hurt my cheeks.

Billy must have noticed my nose scrunching uncomfortably when he wheeled himself into the cramped living room a moment later. I had almost forgotten, I still hadn't escaped the dreadful smell of human food. "Why don't kids go do something more interesting? I want a bit of time alone with the adults here. I'll let you know when dinner is ready."

He was teasing both of us. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"You don't need any more help?" I asked.

He laughed, and I leaned over for him to whisper when he beckoned me with a wave of his finger. "Honey, you look as if you could be physically ill having to deal with this already. Now get!"

I obeyed without a fight.

Jacob was being yanked as far away from the kitchen as possible before I even had a chance to notice the surprised expression on his face. "Is it really that bad?" He laughed, watching as I closed his bedroom door to block us off from the rest of the house.

Very quickly I opened his window and leaned my face outside to take in the largest lung full of air that I could. "It's not very fun."

He relaxed on top of his bed, yawning deeply. "You're half human. I really just can't imagine regular food being as terrible as that."

"You're half canine, Jacob." I reasoned, and sat down beside him. "But I can't imagine you would lick up vomit if you caught the scent of it."

"... Wow... That's really disgusting. Very nice, Nessie."

"Thank you." I laughed. "He really would have a heart attack wouldn't he?"

Jacob turned to me, eyes narrowed in pure confusion. "Who? And why?"

"Charlie!" I laughed, remembering Jacob didn't have the mind reading skills like _someone_ I knew, "Sorry, I was thinking about food. He probably wouldn't take my drinking blood very lightly I don't think."

Jacob shrugged and smiled. "He took everything else pretty well. It might surprise you how strong Charlie really is."

"I'd rather not risk it." I chuckled again.

"You're in a very good mood today." Jacob happily observed, entangling his long fingers with mine. "Everything is making you laugh."

"That's not fair, Jacob. I easily laugh at a lot of things!"

But he was right, as usual. I was in an exceptionally good mood. It was like I could feel something exciting approaching, and the giddiness it sent through my body made it almost impossible to stop smiling. I wasn't entirely sure why. However, sitting still wasn't much of an option either.

I stood, yanking Jacob off the bed with me. Suddenly though, his grip tightened against mine, pulling me back down, and over to the small couch by the TV.

**Jacob's POV:**

"Jeez Nessie. Sit still for two seconds. We need to talk."

My god, my palm would have been sweating if they had the right glands for it. I don't know if I've ever been so nervous in my life. I was impressed. A trip shopping with Alice and Nessie had come home with a simple white T-shirt - I hadn't seen the front yet - dark navy jeans, and a forest green hoodie. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, with a few strays framing her delicate face while the rest piled in soft ringlets down her back.

So simple, but so Nessie. My little mechanic/beauty queen/goddess.

"You're mad at me." She accused suddenly as her wide eyes focused painfully on mine.

I was lost immediately, shaking my head in utter refusal. "I'm not mad at you, Nessie. I just can't..." _can't live without you. _"I just want you to be careful, to be safe is all."

I said the words, but in actuality I was so anxious I had to stand up. Nessie watched me shift my weight back and forth on my feet. My arms crossed against my chest and I had to catch the growl bubbling in my throat before it erupted like a volcano. When my eyes shut, all I could visualize was the worst, most agonizing thing imaginable. My world without Nessie.

_It was just a shopping trip for crying out loud! _

But then I jumped, sucking in a deep breath of air. Her palm was pressed lightly against my cheek. Suddenly all I could see was her and Alice laughing, and throwing clothes in and out of dressing rooms. Then she walked out of the dressing room in the exact same outfit she was wearing now. Only, the zipper of her hoodie was down, and I could see the picture on the front of her white t-shirt. A large wolf, and a small girl with her arms draped around his neck as she rode his back.

I laughed, and pulled her hand away from my cheek. She was smiling at me when I opened my eyes again.

"Perfect, isn't it?!"

That irritated growl was back - only irritating because I couldn't possibly be mad anymore.

"Sure, sure. You little punk." I mumbled teasingly.

Nessie chuckled and plopped back down on the couch.

"Worry wart." Her hand patted the seat beside her so I sat.

"Big talk for such a tiny thing!" I teased, "You're talking a lot today."

She chuckled and sighed heavily. "Mostly to you. But I think Charlie was surprised that I was speaking to him earlier too."

"Why don't you talk as much to everyone else?" I knew the answer already, but I would ask anything at that moment to keep her talking.

"Comfort." She answered, her voice soft. "You make everything comfortable. I don't have to show you what I want for you to know."

_Oh jesus, Nessie. I _want_ you to show me!_

"Can I ask you something, Jacob?" She was biting her lip nervously when her head tilted to me.

"Uh, maybe." My smile was meant to tease her again, and she punched my arm in response. Unfortunately it was more difficult to hide the fact that Nessie's punches actually had potential for pain. The bruise would last less than a minute thankfully.

"What happened to you... When you imprinted on, or _with_ me, I mean? Did I imprint with you too, or were you the only one? I'm confused as to what I'm supposed to do."

I stared at her blankly for a second before I felt my eyes bulging from their sockets. Nessie's cocked her head to the side, waiting for her answers. Intimidation pulsed through me. How the heck did I not see _that_ one coming?

"Uh, well, I uh..." I shoved the irritating black hairs behind my ears, fumbling around in my head for some way to explain. "You uh... You know how a baby bird 'imprints' on the first thing it sees? Kind of bonding with it more than it will bond with anything else in the world?"

She nodded in understanding, and a smile escaped her mouth. "I bond with you more than anything else, Jacob. Did I imprint with you too?"

I laughed, nervously scratching the back of my head. "Well maybe, I guess. You are pretty fond of your parents too Nessie."

"Almost everyone is fond of their parents, Jacob." She said, her eyes wide with interest, "Tell me what you felt though. And what you did."

_Embarrassing!_

"I stopped breathing." I answered truthfully, forcing myself to look her in the eyes. "I felt everything else in the world fade into the background until it was just you and me, Nessie. Like I was meant to be around you, protect you, lo-"

"Love me?" She finished for me, her eyes bright.

I chuckled once. "Yeah Nessie. You already know I love you."

"But there are different kinds of love." She pressed. "Does it change? Will it go away?"

I don't know why I found that so funny, but I burst into a sudden fit of laughter. Maybe because that was the most ridiculous thought to enter my mind in a long time. _Will it go away?.._

"Pft! Maybe if I die."

She jumped to her feet and glared at me, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

She was angry at me, and it was... very amusing.

"Come on Nessie," I grabbed for her hands but she jerked them away too quickly. "Sit back down." Watching her jolt back and forth, my voice cracked with laughter. It was more endearing than frustrating. I hadn't meant to upset her so bad.

It wasn't long before my laughter had caught up with her. Anyone could laugh and it would be as contagious to Nessie as if she had absolutely no immune system.

"Not fair! Stop it Jacob Black! I'm serious!" She demanded, pressing her lips into a fine line that was cracking with a smile, "I'm not going to laugh!" But, she had started giggling already.

"Nessie! Sit with me!" I pleaded through my slowly subsiding chuckles. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It wouldn't go away even if I did die. I swear!"

Finally, she smirked at me and sat, but her arms crossed in front of her chest angrily. "You are not going to die. Do you hear me, Jacob Black?"

I chuckled again, "Yes Mam." It's wasn't so much funny as it was adorable.

Everything slowly faded into complete silence. I could hear our breaths, fast and quiet.

She was perched up on her knees, able to lean with her head down on my shoulder that way. The scent of her silk hair was enough to make my eyes roll effortlessly into the back of my head.

I think I might actually go to hell when I die.

I couldn't control myself. My head tilted to the side, and I let my lips press against her warm cheek. I noticed something as I lingered there, my eyes parted just slightly.

Nessie had both lovely eyes closed softly, a warm smile spreading across her full lips. Usually she just giggled and kept doing whatever it was she was doing.

Not this time.

Instead, she was taking in what I was doing like a wine tester savoring the flavors soothing their pallet with the smallest of sips. I half expected her to sigh with contentment. She was definitely enjoying herself.

_Oh, for the love of all that is holy. Now what do I do?_

I pulled away, only to see her chocolate eyes flutter open, very slightly glazed. She wasn't looking at me at first. Instead, she was kind of blankly staring straight ahead.

My free hand fisted into the couch cushions at my side. I felt my fingers ripping holes into the fabric where I pressed too hard. I don't even think she noticed. I kept staring at her, waiting for something. I knew damn well what I was waiting for too. Instinct is a very powerful tool.

Her eyes trailed over, but she wasn't looking into mine. Rather, they focused on my mouth. A full line of long, black lashes curtained above her crimson cheeks. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. - A sure sign she was waiting for the exact same thing I was.

My breathing was shallow. This was it. Once that line was crossed this time, we wouldn't be going back to the way things were when she was just a kid.

**Renesmee's POV:**

_'Kiss me, Jacob.'_ That's all I was thinking.

Perhaps he needed me to assure him that I wasn't a child anymore. Maybe I would have to be the one to move first. But I was frozen, still as stone. Even if I could prove that I was ready for this, was _he_ ready?

_'Kiss me, Jacob!'_

I couldn't avert my eyes away from his mouth, especially when he quickly smoothed his tongue over both lips. He wanted to kiss me! I knew it!

My mouth parted, sucking in a gasp of air that I hadn't realized I had been holding. I felt his hand tighten on my shoulder instantly. He was so close now that his nose nudged mine. I didn't have the courage to raise my eyes to see if he was looking at my mouth now or not, but I felt it.

All these slow movements, both unsure and eager at the same time, was doing something strange to my body. I hadn't quite felt this before. The drumming of my heart blocked out all the voices in the kitchen. I could barely remember where I was, let alone who else was there other than my Jacob.

His shuttering breath was hot against my mouth. I felt a fingertip gliding lightly down my jawline, encouraging me to tilt my head slightly to the side. My eyes closed on their own accord, and his nose slipped beside mine.

_'_My_ Jacob... kiss me.'_

I was on the verge of begging out loud when I felt the contours of his lips suddenly surrounding my own. It was brief, as if he were testing the temperature of water before diving in. His mouth was both soft, and fiercely hot. I sucked lightly against his lips when he did the same to me, and suddenly it was over. I opened my eyes slightly when I felt his absence.

He was staring at me, eyes wide.

All I could do was place my palm to his face, and pull him close to me again.

"Nessie." He breathed, dropping his gaze to my mouth again.

For a moment, my heart dropped from my chest. I was afraid he regretted kissing me.

But then, he dove... and so did I.

It was as if a timer had gone off, releasing an instant and overwhelming wave of passion in both of us.

His lips crushed mine so fiercely that I had to inhale a sharp breath through my nose. My arms flew around his neck, and I pulled him to me so his torso was flushed against mine. I couldn't get him close enough, no matter how hard my fingers dug into his muscled back.

This would have severely bruised a full human, but Jacob reacted eagerly. His hands were everywhere - the small of my back, my shoulders, my cheeks, my waist...

I followed him, imitating the movements of his lips as we kissed. Uncertainty was quickly discarded, replaced by a hunger so intense that I felt dizzy with it. I'd never felt anything so amazing and confusing all at once.

His fingers entangled in the hair at the back of my neck. I heard my breath shutter against his lips when we parted for just a moment. His nose nuzzled mine, only to be thrown back into the kiss half a second later.

"Dinner's ready!"

Billy's voice echoed loudly from the kitchen, making both of us jump back. I instantly sprang from my crouched position. When my dazed eyes were able to focus again, I found myself on the opposite ends of the couch. Jacob was fumbling around for the remote control to turn on the TV. He dropped it several times before his trembling hands were able to get a good grip.

"You uh.. Y-You owe Charlie t-twenty... uh... twenty bucks, my Nessie." His voice was broken, as he pointed to the TV, but he was smiling like I'd never seen before. A slight hint of embarrassment tilted his wide eyes, but mostly I saw absolute adoration in his expression.

I chuckled, feeling the flames of fire igniting my cheeks.

* * *

To be continued...

Please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Soooo... What will Edward and Bella think? This chapter picks up instantly after the last one ended, and it's pretty short because it's leading into something bigger.

A LOT of things happen in the next chapter to start up the whole action side of the story.

Again, thanks so much for the reviews. If you guys have any questions or anything, please feel free to ask.

**Dividing Moon - CHAPTER 3**

**Jacob's POV:**

_'You owe Charlie twenty bucks!?!' _Was that really all I could come up with right now? Why couldn't I have said,_ 'Wow Nessie... I've been waiting my whole life for that moment. I'll be holding my breath until you kiss me again.'_

Corny, but true. In reality I was too breathless to hardly speak anyway.

Those chocolate eyes averted away from me, and she anxiously dug her fingertips into the couch cushions. Crimson was kissing her cheeks, and the smile curving at the corners of her mouth had me experiencing heart palpitations.

She'd kissed me back... eagerly.

There was a knock on the door that we both expected, and when it opened, Charlie was standing there. He observed us both with a weird expression for a long minute. I wondered just how messy he remembered Nessie's hair being before she entered my room. Right now it definitely looked like some rough fingers had been thrown between the strands, loosening a few extra hairs from the band holding it up.

"Uh... dinner guys. Didn't you hear Billy?"

Nessie smiled and nodded, and I forced myself to stand. It surprised me that my legs hadn't given out from under me, though they were wobbly enough to make me have to steady myself with a hand to the back of the couch.

"Sure, sure. Uh," My voice broke like I was standing in the middle of an earthquake. I could hear Nessie chuckling at me. "Thanks Ch-Charlie."

With one more appraising look, the old man backed out of the door, purposefully leaving it wide open. There were a dozen voices pouring from the rest of the tiny house. I would give _anything_ for every one of them to leave _right now_.

At least Bella and Edward weren't here. I couldn't smell them. If anything, they would come _after_ dinner.

Nessie turned back to me, and I smiled probably wider than I'd ever smiled before.

My heart was in my throat until I swallowed. And then all I could think to say was, "Awkward timing."

She stood to make her way back over to me, but skidded to an abrupt stop, and turned back to the door.

"Jake! Come on man! Let's get some grub!"

I think that was Embry calling, but I wasn't sure. The voices were blending together now. But then his head popped inside the room, and I gave him an instant, sharp glare.

"Oh, hey Nessie!"

She hesitated a second, turning back to look at me with another wide grin, and then snapped her head back to him again. I watched her lift her hand to wave, hoping I hadn't heard the last words she would be speaking tonight. The kiss was so worth it, but still...

"I uh... I have to change. I'll be out in a sec." I was breathing out my words instead of speaking them, but my eyes were narrowed enough that Embry definitely got the hint to leave.

He nodded, looking with more than a curious smirk at both of us, "Sure man. See ya Ness."

The moment he disappeared down the hall, Nessie's eyes focused on the ground in concentration. Nobody else was coming, not yet anyway.

She leaped off the floor, and into my arms, her legs acting as a cage around my waist. Our lips found each other again.

I realized instantly that we were being drawn together like an invisible bungee cord had us attached by the lips. If we were too far away from each other, we would be snapped back into place. I don't think I would be able or willing to stop kissing her now if my life depended on it. No wonder Sam's first instinct when he saw Emily - no matter where, or what the circumstance, or who was watching - he kissed her with as much passion as if they were behind closed doors.

It was downright puke-inducing, but here I was feeling the same way with my Nessie. I really didn't know if I would make it through an entire dinner without indulging in this again.

Nessie smiled against my mouth, and I could feel her entire body trembling in my arms as her feet fell to the floor again. I bent down, my mouth following hers.

"My dad is going to know what we've been up to." She whispered lightly against my smiling lips.

I assured her breathlessly, "Edward can handle it," and kissed her again.

If Edward could handle the crap I put him through with Bella, then he sure as hell _should_ be able to handle this. I mean, seriously, he's had seven years to prepare right?

Nessie's hands cupped my face, and I leaned down to touch her forehead against mine. She showed me a memory of biting me when she was still very little, and then whispered, "You still taste good."

I stared at her, fully aware that my mouth was hanging open, and let out a small chuckle of surprise. When she scampered out of the room, I immediately felt the bungee effect. I figured I had about ten seconds to change before I snapped. But the way I felt right now, I probably could have been butt naked when that happened, and not given a damn.

**_Renesmee's POV:_**

Kissing Jacob like that was not just pleasant, it ignited me, made my insides scamper around like a million tiny butterflies were trapped inside. It also made me want to kiss him again, and again, and again. The moment his lips parted from mine, I craved so much more. This was leading to something entirely more intimate that I had prepared myself to resist.

The act that promoted child birth, no doubt. Sometimes I felt like my brain was a computer with very real emotions built in.

I could remember hearing my mother's pleasured squeals at night. A time when my dad must have been too preoccupied to notice I was awake.

I scrunched my nose and shook my head, desperate to get rid of those thoughts immediately. It was a different feeling, thinking of my parents when all I wanted to think about was Jacob's lips.

It was a good thing daddy wasn't here now. I wonder what he will say when I get home.

The first person I saw was grandpa Charlie. He was racing back into the living room before the commercials ended. The moment he saw me, he threw his hand up, shaking it in my face before I had the chance to open my mouth. "I don't need to know." He said, shaking his head.

I chuckled at his awkwardness, and watched as he sat down, engulfing himself in the game instantly as if he hadn't suspected a thing.

"Here you go honey." Sam rolled over, handing me my "special" spaghetti bowl. He had a knowing smirk on his face too. I guess by now, the entire house probably figured it out. "You can take it outside on the porch where it's a bit more breezy. It's a bit stuffy in this house if I do say so myself."

I smiled at him, and accepted the bowl. "Thank you Billy." I was surprised at how unworried I was that my expression might give everything away. It all felt very natural.

An sudden, excited gasp came from the kitchen table, capturing my attention. "Nessie!" Jacob's sister, Rachel stood and ran to my side with Paul not far behind her. She threw her arms around me, pulling my into a tight embrace and spinning me around. I had to hold back to keep from accidentally crushing her in my own excitement. Could she feel my hands trembling? Probably.

Paul simply waved in my direction. I noticed how his smile radiated to his wife more than once on his way to the sofa with a plate full of spaghetti. - Enough for four people. The imprinting was far more noticeable to me now. I could see it all over the house - Paul with Rachel, Sam with Emily, Jared with Kim, and even Claire was glued to Quil's side, smiling radiantly. They seemed so happy when they were together.

I smiled at Rachel, wondering if my face looked as hot as it felt. "How are you guys doing?" Wow, I could speak!

She seemed excited, bubbling actually. When I noticed the glow in her cheeks, the smile overwhelming her face spoke for itself.

I was caught off guard for a moment, my hand leading the conversation instead of my mouth. I showed her images of Emily from the two times she and Sam had been expecting. She had also bubbled and glowed. Very quickly, before my mind wandered back to what Jacob and I had been doing in his room, I dropped my arm back to my side.

"YES!" Rachel squealed, jumping twice. "We're having a baby!"

"OH!" I chuckled in excitement, "Congratulations!" My lips curled at the sides as I glanced around the room. Charlie, Sue and Billy didn't seem very surprised, though they were all beaming with joy anyway. They must have been told earlier. "Does Jacob know? Oh wait, of course he knows." For a second my clouded mind made me forget - If Paul knew, Jacob knew.

_Why hadn't he told me?_

"And he has yet to offer his congratulations." Paul complained. "But that's probably because he was too distracted thinking about you, Nessie."

_That's why._

Rachel lightly smacked him upside the head, and chuckled. "That's none of your business, Paul." But I was beaming.

He laughed, "Actually, it's kind of a pack deal, sweetheart."

She rolled her eyes, but the smile never left her lips. She then focused down the hall. "Oh! Hey Jacob!"

I froze for a moment, unable to turn my head. I felt the swell of heat burning my cheeks again.

Every fiber in my body reacted when I felt his warm arm curl around my waist and pull my to him - From the warmth in my cheeks, to the tingle of my skin. I couldn't feed, not yet, and maybe not even tonight. The butterflies in my stomach were taking up too much room. So I stood awkwardly, stirring the contents of the bowl around with my spoon, just to give my hands and eyes something to do other than fidget around. My racing heart must have made a thunderous sound, I could hear it clearly in my own head like a ticking clock was placed beside my eardrums. When I allowed my head to fall against his chest, I noticed his was doing the same.

My jaw felt locked into place from smiling so much.

I finally let my eyes flicker up to him. He was in a short sleeve, dark gray button up shirt, and jeans. I hadn't seen him dress in something other than sweats in a long time. And of course, he was grinning at me like I was the only person in the room. I chuckled lightly, and I felt my face flush before my eyes averted back to his sister.

His head snapped up, causing a bundle of black hair to sweep across my forehead. Jacob seemed surprised, "Oh uh, hey Rachel." He greeted, still a bit distracted as he continued brushing my hair with the tips of his fingers. "Preggo huh? How the heck are you going to afford feeding three babies at once?"

"I heard that asshole." Paul retaliated.

"Hey! Don't make me break your nose again." Jacob warned, still smiling.

"Bring it, kid."

"Really? The underdog is still calling me kid, huh?" Jacob was laughing now.

My hand grabbed his, and he slid his fingers tightly between mine. He was joking, but his voice cracked with what I could only guess was nerves - Same as me. His deep brown eyes flickered over to meet mine probably a dozen times within thirty seconds. Each time he chuckled and I barely noticed the deep flush lightly painting his bronzed skin.

Rachel's eyes narrowed, and a smirk peaked at the corners of her tight lips. "Gee, Thanks." She said slowly, fully evaluating Jacob and my interaction.

"Nah, congratulations sis." Jacob embraced his sister, and smacked Paul upside the head, "Congratulations jerk face."

Rachel winked at me while Jacob was distracted, causing me to hiccup a small chuckle.

"Hello Nessie."

I turned to see Kim standing beside me, smiling sweetly. Jared was behind her with his arms draped around her neck, and his chin resting on the top of her head.

"Hi." I smiled, but I couldn't find enough oxygen from the potent smells to speak above more than a whisper. There were so many people packed into the tiny house. I hadn't had the chance to fully process what Jacob and I were doing - What we were becoming. But everyone else seemed to have processed it completely already. There was hardly a face in the room that wasn't planted in our direction.

"Are you okay, Nessie." Jacob kissed my cheek, his warm breath glazing my skin.

I didn't want to be rude or anything, but it was all very overwhelming. I needed the cool air, just as Billy thought I might.

"Come outside with me." I whispered back.

His expression was alert and eager as he nodded to his very knowledgeable pack, and led me out the door.

**Jacob's POV:**

"Nessie?" I had her in my arms the moment the door closed and we were alone again. Her gaze trailed up to meet mine. The reflection of the porch light glistened like tiny crystals in her chocolate eyes.

For a moment I didn't think I would have the chance to ask her what I wanted to. It was far too distracting, feeling her fingertips run along the back of my arms, her eyes tracing back and forth from my left eye to my right. She was waiting for me.

"Was that too fast, Nessie?" I breathed, allowing my heavy head to drop down to hers.

Her eyes narrowed instantly, as if she were hurt that I even had the audacity to ask. "No." She answered, plain and simple. I could feel her breath skimming my lips. "Not for me." Her eyes then averted away from me as if she were in deep thought, "But if it was too fast for you, it's okay. I'm probably still just a child to you."

Sometimes, I swore she was more mature than me. No, I knew she was. I don't think I would have taken it that lightly if she hadn't been ready. I'd have fought for it without a breath in my lungs.

"You're crazy! That's ridiculous!" I laughed, pulling back so my eyes could trail over every soft curve of her body. Again, was she crazy? I had to remind myself to breathe. "You are very much grown up, Nessie."

She chuckled, flushing again. "Kiss me then." She said, "Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me my Jacob."

I sighed a deep breath of pure relief, and tugged her back to my chest forcefully. My hands were around the small of her back, bowing her forward to me. She smiled again, which I was thankful for, and cupped her small hands around my cheeks. I leaned down, taking her mouth so passionately that I felt her fingers grasping into my hair, her nails lightly scraping my scalp to encourage more. A light whimper hit my lips, and with weakened knees, we tumbled backwards against the red siding of the house.

With a wild gasp, her mouth - warm and soft - gently grazed my chin. I heard her lightly murmur my name under her breath, sending icy shivers up my spine.

_Nessie. My Nessie._

And then I smelled it. The overly sweet scent that had the walls of my intestines feel like they were burning into ashes. A scent that was impossible to ignore, even in my most absent state of mind.

_Crap._

Our lips parted, and my eyes opened, rolling in the back of my head in frustration. Nessie's eyes stayed closed, her breathing heightened, but even.

It was more annoying than anything. Pulling away from Nessie at that moment was like cutting open my chest and pulling out vital organs._  
_

I took in a deep breath, fully prepared for the storm, and turned towards the porch steps.

"Hey Edward."

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

The beginning is kinda light hearted, but the mood changes dramatically by the end. The action is here! :) Oh, and be prepared; there's an impending lemon that will be approaching soon.

Thanks for the awesome reviews you guys. :)

Please enjoy!

**Divided Moon - CHAPTER 4**

**Jacob's POV:**

Taking the hike to the West side with Edward to check out the stench came a bit earlier than I had planned. He insisted that we needed to have a "talk." Meanwhile, Nessie was with Bella, probably having the same discussion.

Being Alpha, I hadn't felt this young in years.

_'What do you want, Edward?'_ The question rang icily in my head, probably more so than it should have, but I really wasn't looking forward to this argument. It seemed unnecessary. _'You knew this day was coming.'_

"So soon. She's too young." He hissed, leaping from the ground and stirring several branches in the air when his feet impacted with the tree. "There's plenty of time later. I suggest you allow her to accept adulthood before touching her again."

It was actually challenging to keep up with him. If it hadn't been for the adrenaline rush - thanks to Nessie's talented lips - I may have fallen behind. But as it was, I could probably outrun Leah no problem.

_'You've read her thoughts! You know better than I do that Nessie is more mature than most adults.'_

"That she is." He hated to admit.

This was probably more awkward for him than me though. I didn't want to disrespect Edward, but I was dead set on Renesmee, and could barely think past wanting to kiss her again.

"I would appreciate it if you would attempt to control your thoughts." He hissed.

_'Oh sorry.'_ I grunted. That was easier said than done when I was completely ecstatic. My diet could consist of Nessie's lips and I think I would survive happily. _'Sorry again.'_

I heard a loud growl bubble from his throat. "We may look a similar age, but I assure you Jacob, she is still my daughter. I have no issue with making that point very clear, even to you."

Was he threatening me? Arguing with Edward while I was in wolf form was not quite as gratifying than when I was human. My irritated expressions not quite as readable. Growling would have been preferable, but I let out a deep grumble of chuckles instead. Did he really think I would back down from this? It's like he didn't know me at all.

His lips drew over his teeth. "If you love my daughter as you claim, then yes. I do expect you to back down. At least for a little while."

Okay, that comment made my blood boil.

_'Love her as I claim?! That's why I won't back down. If I pushed her away now, it would only hurt her. Think about that bloodsucker. It's not like the timing was premeditated. Did you expect me to be her nanny forever?'_

I growled, and he hissed. This was not our most loving 'father/son' moment.

Leaves lifted like a great wind passed through the forest as we ran by, both of us racing in the same direction as if a competition of speed would win the argument.

Edward's eyes were closed tightly most of the way, trying to block out my unavoidable thoughts. His senses were strong enough to guide him without any trouble. Or maybe he was attempting to think up a way to win his case.

That wasn't going to happen.

_'I do love Renesmee, Edward. You know that already.'_ I was feeling a bit guilty after watching his expression like that. _'I will protect her like I always have.'_

"Yes," Finally, he agreed with me, "There's no doubt in my mind that you will."

_'But?'_ Too easy.

"But, I'm worried that she's been over-protected. She hasn't faced any real danger since she was a few months old, and she's fallen completely in love with you. What will become of her if something happens to you? Physically and mentally she would die as well. That is my concern."

I gulped, feeling my teeth shutter as a growl erupted from my chest. _'She won't! She's strong!'_ Though I knew he was right. I had just failed to realize it. She was strong, yes. But she was dependent on me more than I probably knew.

"Good. I'm glad you realize it." Edward snarled.

_'Sure, sure. So I should just flip that switch to turn off how I feel about her now then, right?'_ That wasn't even possible. _'I live for her as well. You of all people should know what you're asking me.'_

"You have a point. I know that would be quite difficult."

_'Impossible!'_ I reminded him. _'Do you have any idea how strong a bond I have with Nessie? Imprinting isn't just some schoolyard crush.'_

He grunted again, "I know."

_'It's not something I can prevent either.'_

"Fine!" His tone set me back a bit. I was so distracted I nearly ran into a large pine tree.

_'I have your blessing then, pops?' _

"Do I have a choice?" It was more of a statement than a question, spoken in frustration.

_'Absolutely not.' _I was chuckling again as we neared the West side.

**Renesmee's POV:**

"I think it's very sweet. Good for you, Nessie." Alice chirped, happily spinning in a circle through the living room.

Bella grinned at her through a curtain of hair. I knew she had hoped I didn't see.

"Ugh, I think it's disgusting. Soon you're going to smell exactly like that hound." Rosalie huffed, throwing a wave of blond hair behind her shoulder. "I won't even be able to come near you."

"Rosie!" Bella protested, "Would you chill out?"

"First love is beautiful, Rosalie!" Alice added firmly, "Don't you remember your first grown up moments with Emmit?" She smiled dreamily then, obviously lost in her own romantic memories with Jasper.

Rosalie shrugged, "Emmit's not a dog."

"Neither is Jacob." Bella responded.

I couldn't stop smiling. My mind was fuzzy, focusing more on my resent memories than the unfolding present. "I'm sorry." I offered the gesture, as I dreamily skimmed the tips of my fingers in tiny patterns across the kitchen table. But in reality I really, really wasn't sorry at all. I simply couldn't be.

Momma's hand grazed mine, and I jumped, startled by the sudden coolness across my knuckles. My eyes flickered over to her and she winked at me, causing me to let out a small chuckle. I showed her a memory. One after Jacob left with daddy, after our third kiss. A chipmunk hoped onto the porch in front of me, while another one took off in the direction Jacob sprang. Similar to the sparrows that hopped closely when Jacob held me when I was a baby. Nature seemed agreeable at least.

"We're just concerned baby, that's all." Then mom shrugged, smiled and rolled her eyes, "Well, your father is anyway."

My eyebrows lifted curiously, as I asked her silently if dad was mad at me.

She opened her mouth to speak, but contemplated for a minute. "He's... _concerned_." She repeated.

"I don't want him to read my thoughts now." I shook my head, pulling my hand away from hers. "It's... embarrassing."

"Gross." Rosalie murmured. Bella shot her a glare.

"Jacob is not gross! He's lovely!" I surprised myself at the indignation in my tone. Even Alice stopped spinning to grin at me.

Rosalie grimaced. I could tell she was at a loss for words for a minute. The shocked expression on her face made me feel guilty. "He... He's... I just know you can do much better for yourself, Nessie."

How ridiculous! I took a deep breath and held it for a minute before I was able to respond. "There isn't better than Jacob! Nobody could love me like my Jacob!" I protested. Again, it surprised me. I wasn't used to being so frustrated. Jacob was right, I was vocal today. "I'm sorry, but haven't all of you known this day would come anyway? Shouldn't it have been obvious? Or are you just disappointed that I grew up so quickly?"

There was a minute where nobody said anything at all. But at least the tension broke when Alice chuckled and began to spin around again. "I think it's darling!"

"Eh!" Bella through her arms in the air. "I can't do it! I told Edward I would try to persuade you to wait a while, but I just can't do it. You remind me too much of myself, and nothing was going to ever hold me back from your father!"

I smiled widely at that admission, "Thank you."

"That's it?" Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Seriously Bella."

Mom ignored her, and continued talking to me. "He'll want to talk to you, I'm sure. But you have him wrapped around your fingers too. I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"Nessie?"

I turned my head to see Papaw Carlisle standing by the door frame leading into the kitchen. He had a knowing smile on his face, and a tape measure in hand.

"Again?" I pouted, not meaning to sound so impatient, but it was the third time this week.

"It's just a precaution." Carlisle laughed, and motioned me over with a wave of his hand. "I want to be precise, Nessie."

I stood, begrudgingly making my way over to papaw Carlisle and standing straight as a flank against the door frame. There were several markings lined up the wall in different shades of pink to mark my growth spurts throughout the years. The one at the top had been marked over and over again, much darker than the rest.

"I haven't grown in half a year."

"Yes, that's true, but still," I stepped on the end of the measuring tape and he raised it up to the top on my head. "Ah yes, five feet one and a half inches." He smiled at me, and I rolled my eyes playfully. "I feel better. Don't you?" He teased.

I nodded, and grinned up at him. It was utterly impossible to be even slightly irritated with that man. I stretched up to my toes, and he leaned down so I could kiss his cheek. Unfortunately my touch sent a jolt of memory I hadn't even thought to control. He saw me kissing Jacob.

"Oh!" His surprised expression startled me, making my eyes bulge in their sockets. "Well, that's certainly a turn of events. When did this happen Nessie?"

He didn't seem upset at all. Actually there was a light smile peaking on the right side of his mouth.

"Just today." Alice offered happily.

"And Edward?" Carlisle raised a curious eyebrow towards Bella.

"Off tracing the woods with Jacob." She smirked as if she were on the verge of laughing.

All Carlisle could do was clench his teeth together, "Ah oh."

I folded my arms across my chest. "You feel that way too then. I knew Edward would overreact."

"Renesmee Carly Cullen!" Momma erupted. It was the first time I had referred to my father by name.

"It's okay momma. I was simply eluding to my frustration with the situation. Daddy doesn't have less of my love no matter how irritating this is."

Her mouth was gaping at me, similar to most of the times I spoke this way. "Well, don't tell him that."

I nodded. Perhaps she felt a bit hypocritical. I was well aware of how she referred to grandpa as 'Charlie' instead of 'dad,' unless he was around.

Alice laughed again after the brief moment of silence when a low rumble erupted from my belly.

"Oh!" I chuckled and held a hand to my stomach. I remembered being a bit too preoccupied to eat any of the dinner poor Billy had specially made for me. I would be certain to do something nice for him to make up for it. Crap, there goes the rustic butterflies in my stomach again. I couldn't keep my thoughts from wondering from Jacob for more than a few seconds.

"I'll hunt with you, baby." Mom offered.

"Thank y-" I yawned halfway through my words, one need overpowering the other at the moment. If my thoughts of Jacob would allow sleep, I was ready for it. "But I think I'll wait until morning."

**Jacob's POV:**

It was like running into a smelly brick wall. The repulsive scent had me screeching to a dead stop, my claws digging sharply into the damp soil. My gag reflexes hit immediately.

_'Ugh!'_ I grumbled, stumbling to the side a bit.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, reaching out to offer support. His icy fingers glided across the fur just above my front left leg, and I shivered. It had been a while since a full vampire had touched my skin. My fur flinched. I hadn't missed it in the slightest.

_'Fine. Just can we hurry up please?'_

His eyes narrowed as he turned away from me, bending from the waste to pick up the scent even stronger. I could have vomited, and he wanted to smell it _more._

_'What do you think it is?'_

"I honestly have no idea. It doesn't smell bad to me, just strange."

Ugh! How was this not puke-inducing. It had to be another vampire. There was no other explanation.

"A vampire? I think I agree with you." Edward said, still following the scent. "Though that still doesn't explain why it disappears so suddenly. We would need a tracker to know for sure. Perhaps the scent merely weakens." His index finger raised to his chin, still in deep thought. "I don't know. I don't understand."

_'Nessie should stay inside while we're figuring it out. I bet we _can_ agree on _that_.'_

He glared at me sharply without turning his head. "Without question."

_'Ha! See! You're over-protective too. It's not just me.'_ I felt a victory here, though it didn't lessen the icy feeling running down my spine at the thought of Nessie being in any sort of pain.

He ignored me, changing the subject completely. "I need to hunt." He seemed hesitant as his eyes flickered to meet mine. "Maybe you should go home. We can come back in the morning."

I let out a loud grumble of laughter, _'Sorry Edward, but not until I've checked on Nessie. You understand.'_

"Right." He snarled. "I will check on Bella as well."

My eyes rolled to the back of my head on their own accord, knowing he just wanted to follow me back. _'Of course you will.' _

Five minutes later we were back at the Cullen's house. Nessie had already gone back to their little cottage in the woods. I grunted at the idea that she was alone, but reminded myself repeatedly that she was an adult now. She was strong.

Still, the moment Edward and Bella were out hunting, I ran through the woods as if the ground shocked electric currents through my limbs. Edward wasn't an idiot though. He didn't mind me checking in on her, but I knew he would be hunting quickly tonight so he could get back.

It wasn't like I would go home anyway. There was no way I would leave Nessie's side with something unknown lurking around. Especially something that stunk that bad.

Nessie's window was open of course. The fresh, cool air felt good against her warm skin, same as me.

With a hard swallow, I huddled through the narrow window, barely fitting. I leaped lithely, landing in a crouched position on the hardwood floors with scarcely a noise. Relief washed through me, knowing that Edward wasn't there. I least I had a moments peace with Nessie without having to worry about him barging in.

My eyes scanned the room, lightly illuminated by the surprisingly cloudless glow of the moon. I smiled when I came closer to Nessie's bed. She was sleeping face down, her head tilted to the side towards me. Her hair was almost black in the blueish glow on moonlight, and sprawled out messily in every direction. Even a spiral of curls crossed the bridge of her nose. Her thick, black eyelashes fanned across her rose colored cheeks entangling with a single curl.

She rarely slept with more than a light sheet. Considering her body temperature was only a couple degrees cooler than mine, it made sense. Tonight, however, it looked like she and the sheet had gotten into a fight, and the sheet won most of the bed. I chuckled, holding a hand to my mouth to keep it quiet as I observed her right leg dangling off the side of the mattress.

Very carefully, I reached my hand to her face, smoothing back the few strays hairs behind her ear. She sighed, and I jumped back. Her hand reflexively curled into the pillow, resting in front of her face. Her mouth slightly parted to take in soft, even breaths; they were quicker than a full humans breaths because of her naturally rapid heart beat.

She was still sleeping soundly. So beautiful.

My eyes shifted to the corner, narrowing suddenly. Something was outside. I could smell him, and hear the leaves crackling under his feet. I turned at the waist to see the trees shifting outside the window, not from the wind, but something very fast running past them.

"Paul?"

There was a sudden, loud crackling, breaking the logs against the side of the house in half.

I grabbed Nessie - so swiftly that it was a blur - and ran outside before that part of the house had the opportunity to collapse. She was thrown beneath me, my body shielding hers completely before either one of us had the chance to understand what the hell was going on. Her eyes shot open, but she made no discernible frightened sound at all.

"Jacob?"

**Renesmee's POV:**

Jacob had me pinned to the forest floor. His long hair curtained around my face as he stared down at me with frightened, narrowed eyes. They glowed a slight yellowish color, and I knew that if I had been injured he would be out to take a life in half a second. He'd forgotten how little could actually hurt me.

"I'm okay!" I assured him loudly, trying to top the confusing, insane screams and howls coming from behind him.

He stood within a flash and phased instantly. His clothes shreaded to the ground, not bothering to shove them off or hide in the trees to cover his nudity. Suddenly he was on all fours, crouching dangerously in front of me as a protective shield.

There was a werewolf not five feet ahead of him, madly thrashing his claws into the bark of a hollow tree. His agonizing howls were enough to cut deep into my bones.

"Jacob?" I jumped up, landing in a crouched position. If he was in danger, I would fight. I didn't care who.

The wolf took a step in front of me when I attempted to pass, his dark eyes reflecting the light of the moon as they darted to the side to glare at me.

I glared back, tempted to shove the large creature out of my way. I wanted to protect him as much as he wanted to protect me.

Something strange happened then. Paul phased back into a human, falling naked to the ground. His chest was heaving in a fit of rage and tears. A supernatural scream broke from his throat.

**Jacob's POV:**

There wasn't a chance in hell that Nessie would get by me, not until Paul calmed down.

_'What the hell are you doing, numb skull? People can hear you in Seattle! Calm down!'_

He didn't respond to me at all. It was the strangest thing I'd ever witnessed. Paul's body was mercilessly phasing one moment from wolf to human and back again, as if he hadn't the control to stop it.

_'Jake! What's happening?'_ It was Sam.

_'I have no idea. Paul's losing it!'_

_'We're headed to you now.' _He said. I could already hear the low galloping thumps of half a dozen wolves approaching.

_'Someone come in human form to try and talk to him. He keeps phasing, and I don't want Nessie anywhere near him.'_

_'Jake? What the hell?'_ That was Leah. She was on the opposite end of La Push with Seth trailing her.

_'Geez Lee! I don't know!'_ My patience was running a bit low due to the frustration of trying to keep Nessie safe, and figure out what the hell was wrong with Paul at the same time.

Nessie, not thinking about the consequences to herself, attempted again to pass me. I turned my head, growling.

_'Stop it Nessie!'_ If only she could hear me. So stubborn, just like her mother.

"I can calm him!" She screamed at me.

I turned instantly back to the wild animal._ 'Paul, what happened?!" _Still, no answer. He was human again, but not for long. The moment his wolf broke out, his claws swung, slashing through the side of the house. I had to shove Nessie to the side with my back leg to knock her out of the way. I snarled loudly,_ 'Dammit Paul! If you get too close to Nessie in this state, I will not hesitate! Tell me what happened. Now!'_

Paul flinched, raising his large paw, accidentally slashing four deep cuts in my cheek. I heard Nessie hiss dangerously behind me - an unnatural, grave sound - and turned instantly. She leaped right into me, and I slammed us both back to the ground again, pinning her beneath me. I was surprised by how much force I had to use. If it hadn't been for my weight, she would be the one trapping me beneath her.

I closed my eyes, rubbing my forehead against hers, and whined uneasily as if to beg her to stop. But when I opened my eyes again, I inhaled a sharp, surprised breath.

Nessie's teeth were bared. Her eyes crimson, glowing bright as fire._  
_

**Renesmee's POV:**

I knew Jacob was trying to tell me he was okay. But there was something inside of me erupting in fury. Blood dripped from his russet fur, landing on my heated cheek. It only lasted a second before drying up. The wound was already healing, but I felt my insides enfolding as if they were about to spring in a fit of raw anger, and destroy anything or anyone that touched him. My blood felt hot as liquid fire, my heart pounding at an astounding speed, and my nails dug furiously into the ground on either side of me.

I had to breathe. Staring up at Jacob was the only thing keeping me from ripping open Paul's throat. I was on the verge of throwing him off of me, but his eyes were pleading, begging me to calm down.

_'He's okay. He's okay. He's okay.'_ I repeated it to myself relentlessly.

Finally, I nodded my head, feeling a sudden cool sensation like ice melting down my throat. My sudden rage had calmed, but it left me instantly afraid. What had just happened to me?

Jacob hesitantly let me stand, only after I showed him my calmed thoughts. The shock was still written in his dark eyes.

Paul was in human form, and in so much agony that it was difficult to look at him. I felt a stinging behind my eyes, and fell to my knees to touch his cheek. If I could find any image at all to comfort him, I would do it.

I gasped when he shoved my hand away, but I caught his wrist in a death grip before he could do much else. Jacob was down on all fours, and growling within a single heartbeat. His lips curling sharply above his teeth not an inch from Paul's face.

"Jake, stop!" Sam ordered, running out from the woods with three large wolves growling behind him. "What happened Paul?"

He thrashed, but I didn't let go. He wasn't even breathing anymore, his face blood red.

"It's Rachel!" Edward ran out from behind the trees so fast I barely noticed him approaching at all. Bella followed closely behind him, immediately grabbing around my shoulders to pull me into her arms. I let go of Paul's wrist, slamming into her stone body. Daddy's raw gaze shifted sympathetically, first to Paul, and then to Jacob. "She's gone. Something took her."

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
